


Lunch Time

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Toast To The End Of The World [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Husbands, Lunch, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Crowley brings lunch to Aziraphale.





	Lunch Time

   Aziraphale was sequestered in the backroom of his beloved bookshop when the scream rang out into the air. The sound of it made him jump, head popping up as he quickly made his way to the front, wringing his hands nervously.

   There was no reason for Gabriel and the others to disturb him, really. He hadn’t been causing any trouble recently and they had promised after all. Though perhaps they were angry about the small miracle from yesterday, which wasn’t fair at all. He’d hadn’t really meant to grow back that limb, only dull the pain a little.

   Aziraphale walking into the front room only to look around in confusion. The bookshop was empty but the for the woman retreating quickly out the door, still hollering rather obscenely. Brows furrowed, he stepped further into the room, looking for anything that might be amiss in the otherwise non-threatening shop.

   The answer became clear all too quickly.

   “Honestly Crowley! That is incredibly rude!”

   Sliding along his smooth wood floors was a lovely black snake, its scales catching the gleam of the lights above and making it look downright incandescent. Aziraphale was only just able to keep a smile off his face as he slithered nearer.

   With a faked huff of annoyance, he retreated into the back room, well aware Crowley was following closely on his heels. This fact was proven quickly when there was the distinct sigh of a Demon re-configuring himself back into a more comfortable shape.

   “Ah come on Angel, it was just a bit of fun. We both know you weren’t going to sell her anything anyway.”

   “That is not the point!” Aziraphale spun back toward him and decidedly ignored the knowing smirk. “You could have given the poor woman a heart attack and then what would I do?”

   Crowley shook his head, striding forward, “you worry too much darling.”

   Hands gripped Aziraphale’s wrist and he was being reeled into a soft and rather chaste kiss for Crowley, not that he was complaining. Crowley often kissed like it was the last opportunity to do so, which was decidedly unlikely, though he quite appreciated the depth of emotion. Still, Aziraphale also loved these more tender moments with his Demon, short-lived as it might be.

   Crowley pulled back with that ever-present smirk, hand coming up to slip off his sunglasses because he knew Aziraphale didn’t like not being able to see his eyes, “I was thinking lunch.”

   Aziraphale frowned a little, “I thought we agreed on dinner tonight.”

   Crowley waved it away, “right, right. Both then.”

   “Both? What about the shop?!”

   “What about it?”

   “I have books to look after.”

   Crowley was shaking his head but Aziraphale could already tell that he was willing to give up this particular battle. He did like lunch, and dinner, but his shop was important, never mind that he didn’t actually sell anything. Routine was essential.

   “Fine Angel, have it your way. Get us some of your best wine will you.”

   Aziraphale grinned, doing just that while Crowley summoned an entire table of food for them to dine on. It looked splendid and for once, as his stomach growled, he chose not to reprimand his lover for his obvious thievery.

   Grinning widely, Aziraphale sat, inhaling the scent of a perfectly cooked stake, “Thank you, Crowley, this is a wonderful lunch.”

   Crowley picked at the food just like always did but the corners of his smirk had softened some. Reptilian eyes met his, before reaching over to snag Aziraphale’s hand. For the rest of meal, between discussions of their recent miracles or lack there of, Crowley played with the ring adorning the Angel’s finger, spinning it around and around again.

**Author's Note:**

> The goal: 100 fics in this fandom.  
> The second goal: From here on out, a thousand words+ a fic.


End file.
